Various vehicles include storage areas that are undivided open spaces into which many different articles can be positioned. Certain storage areas include hooks, individual compartments, and other features that can be used to organize cargo that is placed within a cargo area of a vehicle, but have limited cargo storage options. Many of these features have a single use and limited functionality, wherein the cargo storage features are not adaptable to position cargo of varying orientations, sizes, or materials. In addition, these features do not include a retention system that is operable between a deployed position and a concealed position.